TsuNami
by Sylph Sybarite
Summary: Sensei dulu pernah bilang, ada 3 hal yang akan mengganggunya dalam mengejar tujuan hidupnya; harta, kekuasaan, dan wanita. Zoro setidaknya tau apa kelemahan terbesarnya dari ketiga hal tersebut. #gross #lemon demi kecerdasan moral bangsa indonesia, ff ini berating 18, dibawah umur silahkan menjauh
1. Chapter 1

**TsuNami**

**One Piece**

**Credit to : Eiichiro Oda Sensei**

* * *

**chapter 1: citrus**

Zoro Memanjat tangga menuju Crownest atau ruang pengintai, tangannya dengan mudah meraih tiap anak tangga diatasnya, Zoro bahkan bisa melakukan ini dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Hal ini dikarenakan hampir setiap saat ia bolak-balik berada diatas sana untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai pengintai sambil berlatih dengan berbagai ukuran barbell baru yang disediakan Franky atau sekedar tidur siang disitu. Setibanya diujung anak tangga dengan sedikit paksaan ia membuka pintunya dan melangkah kedalamnya.

Ia melangkah meraih sebotol air minum di dekat pintu, menenggaknya sampai habis. Ini adalah kebiasaan Zoro sebelum memulai latihan. Setelah itu ia akan melakukan sedikit pemanasan barulah kemudian ia melakukan latihan rutinnya. Mengangkat barbell atau melakukan push up dengan hitungan harus lebih banyak dari hari sebelumnya. Barbell dan push up adalah latihan yang baik sebagai seorang pendekar pedang agar setiap tebasan memiliki tenaga dan kecepatan yang akurat.

Kali ini Zoro memutuskan untuk mengangkat barbell. ia berjalan kearah barbell besar yang terletak ditengah ruangan. Ia mengangkat barbell itu dengan kedua tangan dengan mudahnya, seakan barbell itu seringan botol minumnya yang sudah tergolek habis dilantai baja. Ia menyiapkan posisinya dan mengangkat barbell itu lebih tinggi melampaui kepalanya dan mulai berhitung untuk mengalahkan rekornya kemarin, seribu lima puluh kali angkat.

"satu... dua... ti... " belum sempat Zoro menyelesaikan hitungan ketiganya, ia terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah terjatuh ke ujung hidungnya.

Zoro melepas tangan kirinya dari pegangan barbell dan dengan jari telunjukkan mengelap cairan itu, memperhatikannya, sesuatu yang bening dan sedikit lengket. Zoro mencoba menciuminya namun tidak mengenal bau menyengat yang menguap dari cairan itu. Baru pertama kali ini Zoro menciumi bau cairan seperti itu. Kali ini ia mendekatkan cairan itu ke bibirnya, dan dengan ujung lidahnya mengecap sedikit cairan tersebut. "Rasa aneh apa ini." pikirnya yang juga baru pertama kali menemukan rasa seperti itu.

Zoro merendahkan barbell sejajar dengan kedua matanya dan memastikan asal cairan itu adalah dari gagang barbell yang sedang diangkatnya dan bukan dari atap. Zoro meletakkan barbell besarnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada lantai tempat ia meletakkan berbellnya, cairan yang sama terlihat sedikit membasahi lantai. Zoro mengernyitkan keningnya, ini pasti kerjaan iseng Luffy atau Usopp yang ingin mengerjainya, "akan kutangkap kalian." demikian pikir Zoro.

Tapi sebelum menangkap mereka, Zoro memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu membersihkan lantai dan melanjutkan latihanya. Zoro mengambil kain pel di dalam lemari dan mulai membersihkan sisa kejailan Luffy atau Usopp. Setelah ia merasa lantai cukup bersih, Zoro kemudian melanjutkan latihan mengangkat barbellnya yang tertunda. Kali ini berhasil mencapai seribu enam puluh dua.

~O~

"Addaawww! Bukan kami pelakunya!" Usopp menjerit kesakitan saat Zoro menjitak kepalanya.

"Iwya Zowo kawi shedwari twadi hwanya wemancing ikwan di dwek swawping." Jawab luffy yang sedang dicubiti pipnya dengan tangan Zoro yang satunya.

Zoro diam sesaat mendengar jawaban Luffy. Di kru mereka, Luffy dan Chopper lah yang tak pernah dan tak bisa berbohong. Jika bukan mereka lalu siapa yang menumpahkan cairan itu di barbell miliknya?

~O~

Sebulan lebih berlalu sejak kejadian cairan aneh di barbell dan lantai tempat latihan Zoro. Ia bahkan sudah melupakannya dan kembali berlatih seperti sedia kala, melakukan push up atau mengangkat barbell hingga mengalahkan rekornya kemarin.

Seperti biasanya, ketika malam beranjak dan semua kru mulai bergerak ke atas ranjang masing-masing, Zoro justru melangkah keluar menerpa angin malam yang sejuk dan berjalan santai ke arah tempat pengintai. Aroma citrus dari jeruk yang ditanam Nami bercampur dengan aroma asin laut mengiringi langkah kaki Zoro. Ia selalu menyukai aroma itu, bahkan, pohon-pohon jeruk yang ditanam Nami merupakan salah satu hal yang disukai Zoro. Bukan hanya karena buahnya yang lezat, namun ketika sing hari matahari bersinar terik dan ruang pengintaian menjadi pengap, Zoro akan tidur siang diatas rumput dibawah pohon jeruk itu. Terlelap dengan aroma citrus yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Zoro mengangkat tubuhnya mantap ketitian tangga. Perlahan ia merangkak keatas, menuju tempat pengintaian.

"Hyaaan."

Zoro terkejut mendengar suara erangan pelan berasal dari atasnya, dari tempat pengintaian tepatnya. Zoro meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, bisa jadi penyusup telah masuk kedalam sana. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara Zoro memanjat titian tangga hingga keujung. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu, menciptakan celah kecil agar bisa mengintip kedalam.

Sayangnya cahaya rembulan tiba-tiba tertutup awan dan Zoro tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada didalam. Ruang pengintaian memang dibiarkan gelap tanpa penerangan agar lebih mudah ketika mengintai objek jarak jauh disekitar kapal dan laut yang gelap. Cahaya dari dalam ruangan justru mengganggu sehingga satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah cahaya rembulan.

Tapi secara samar Zoro bisa melihat bayangan yang sedang bergerak ditengah ruangan, ditempat ia selalu meletakkan barbellnya. Bayangan itu bergerak dengan aneh dan sepertinya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Zoro. Dengan perlahan Zoro masuk kedalam tempat pengintaian, kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya mengarah ke si penyusup.

Zoro berjalan disepanjang dinding yang gelap, si penyusup sedari tadi hanya memunggungi Zoro, sibuk dengan kegiatannya dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh diatas gagang barbell Zoro, si penyusup dengan nafas berat sesekali mengeluarkan erangan-erangan pelan.

Zoro melangkah semakin mendekat, kini ia tau siapa penyusup itu bahkan sebelum cahaya rembulan kembali terang dan memenuhi ruangan. Menghela nafas pelan Zoro menyarungkan lagi pedangnya dan berjalan ketengah ruangan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas dadanya, memandangi si penyusup, bukan, memandangi Nami yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur dibarbell Zoro.

"Ha-aaaaaaahhhhhh." suara erangan panjang dikeluarkan Nami dari bibirnya, kepalanya terangkat ketas dan matanya menutup erat, pipinya bersemu merah dengan peluh menutupi sekujur tubuhnya ia terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Baru pertama kali ini Zoro melihat Nami dengan ekspresi seperti ini. Membuat Zoro terkejut. Selama ini ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Nami dihadapan Zoro hanyalah ekspresi marah ketika meminta bayaran tagihan, atau ekspresi ketakutan ketika melawan musuh yang menyeramkan. Heh, Zoro menggeleng pelan, sejak kembali dari dua tahun yang lalu, sudah sangat jarang Nami menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dihadapannya, Nami telah menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Zoro datar.

Espresi Nami berubah total mendengar suara Zoro, refleks ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Zoro, kengerian tergambar jelas di wajahnya, ia tertangkap basah masturbasi di ruang pengintai, lebih parah, di barbell yang sehari-hari dipakai Zoro latihan.

Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, Nami punya penjelasan cukup masuk akal mengenai kejadian ini. Sejak mengoleksi novel harlequin dan membaca romance dewasa yang disajikan cerita itu, Nami mulai mendambakan sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya, membuatnya frustasi. Ia ingin melepaskan tekanan yang dirasakannya selama ini, tapi ia tidak memiliki pasangan, kekasih, apapun sebutannya itu untuk saling melepaskan hasrat. suatu hari ketika sedang membaca harlequin di ruang pengintai, ide itu terlintas begitu saja ketika ia melihat gagang barbell ditengah ruangan, menggodanya. maka tanpa sadar ia melepaskan hasratnya itu disana. yang justru membuatnya ketagihan.

Zoro mengulang pertanyaannya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aroma yang dikenali Zoro sebulan yang lalu kembali menyeruak di indera penciuman Zoro, ia memandang barbell yang gagangnya telah basah oleh cairan yang sama sebulan lalu. Kemudia memperhatikan Nami dari ujung kepala hingga... Matanya tertuju ke celana bikini biru Nami yang juga telah basah oleh cairan yang sama. Bergantian ia mengalihkan penglihatannya dari kedua benda tersebut.

Terkejut bercampur malu memenuhi ekspresi Nami, ia sekera menutup penglihatan Zoro dengan menyatukan kedua lututnya.

Penuh rasa ingin tau, Zoro berjongkok menunduk, tangannya menahan tangan Nami diposisinya ketika Nami hendak mundur menjauh. Dengan tangan yang satunya lagi ia memaksa Nami memisahkan kedua lututnya, Zoro kemudian merendahkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha Nami, aroma yang sama menyengat penciuman Zoro namun aroma ini lebih segar dari yang pertama kali ditemukannya, tapi tetap sama, aroma yang memabukkan, membuatnya ingin terus menciumi aroma itu. Aroma yang membuat ketagihan seperti bensin yang digunakan untuk menjalankan mesin kapal, seperti citrus yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama dibawah pohon jeruk.

Membuat Zoro penasaran, bagaimana rasanya? Apakah rasanya akan sama seperti yang pertama kali ditemukannya? Atau akan berbeda karena aroma yang dikeluarkan lebih menyengat, namun lebih segar. Bagaimana rasanya.

Zoro memosisikan kepalanya semakin kedalam, bibirnya tepat dihadapan celana bikini Nami. Dengan perlahan Zoro mengeluarkan lidahnya yang tebal dan hangat kedaerah kewanitaan Nami tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sebenarnya. Mengabaikan getaran tubuh Nami.

Zoro hanya terdiam merasakan rasa yang sama namun diisi sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia sendiri bingung. Ia kembali menjilat kali ini dengan dorongan lebih, membuat Nami mendesah pelan. Mencium dan merasakan cairan itu membangunkan suatu dari dalam diri Zoro, membuatnya ingin menggeram, melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu untuk menghentikan tekanan yang sedang dirasakan Zoro dicelananya.

Nami dengan masih gemetaran mengepalkan tangannya merasakan sensasi lidah hangat Zoro di daerah sensitif miliknya, ia seakan bermimpi. Baru saja dari surga, ke neraka, lalu ke surga lagi dengan lidah Zoro yang terus menjilatinya. Hidung mancung Zoro tanpa sadar menyodok klitoris Nami, membuat Nami kembali mendesah panjang.

Zoro bangkit dari posisinya terkejut dengan suara kesakitan yang dikeluarkan Nami. Demi apapun Zoro tidak akan pernah menyakiti kru mereka, tugasnya untuk melindungi. Pikir Zoro yang berusaha mengabaikan perasaan lain dalam dirinya, perasaan mendamba, ingin lebih mendengar suara itu. Zoro mengernyit berpikir, mengingat ajaran yang dulu pernah diakatakan sensei padanya. Zoro kemudian duduk bersila menutup matanya dan berdiam di depan Nami. Meninggalkan Nami yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa idiot?" Ucap Nami tanpa sadar setelah kecewa dengan Zoro yang tiba-tiba berhenti membahagiakannya.

Zoro mengangkat satu alisnya tanpa membuka matanya jengkel mendengar kata idiot yang dilontarkan Nami, tapi akhirnya menjawab juga. "Menenangkan jiwa dari gangguan yang berkecamuk."

"Hah?" Nami mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Zoro akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap Nami langsung ke kedua mata amber milik Nami. "Wanita tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Zoro.

"Hah?!" kali ini Nami yang jengkel, sepertinya Zoro lupa siapa salah satu kru paling pintar di kapal mereka. Nami bahkan mendapat julukan bajak laut wanita terpintar selautan. "Kalau kamu tidak bisa jelaskan dengan baik bilang saja bodoh!" balas Nami. Ia masih jengkel bahkan saat Zoro bukannya menjelaskan justru kembali diam menutup matanya dan berpikir. Nami akhirnya memutuskan mengabaikan saja dan berniat melupakan ini semua, ia beranjak keluar ketika Zoro tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti.

Sedikit berharap namun masih menyisakan kejengkelannya Nami berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Zoro yang juga telah berdiri lima langkah menghadapnya. "Sejak masih di dojo," ucap Zoro ragu. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan masa-masa ketika ia masih di dojo pada kru lain. Yang selalu senang menanyakan masa kecilnya dan selalu senang mendengar ceritanya adalah Chopper. Zoro tidak pernah menjadi orang yang mulai membicarakan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin membicarakan hal itu pada Nami, agar wanita keras kepala itu tidak salah pahan.

"Sejak masih di dojo, kami selalu diajarkan untuk fokus mencapai tujuan hidup kami dan menghindari hal-hal yang mengganggu yang membuat kami lemah." lanjut Zoro tenang. "Kau sudah tau pasti tujuanku adalah menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat dan mengalahkan Mihawk." Nami mengangguk pelan, jelas ia tau.

"Lalu ada hal-hal yang mengganggu, yang harus kami hindari ketika ingin mencapai tujuan kami." kali ini pandangan Zoro beralih kelantai menjauhi tatapan Nami, "Yang pertama adalah Harta. Harta yang berlebih akan membuat kami buta dan melupakan tujuan kami."

Walaupun kurang setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Zoro, Nami tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Ia sejak kecil memiliki pengertian bahwa harta dan uang bisa mengabulkan apa yang kita inginkan dengan lebih mudah. Dengan uang, ia bisa membeli pulau dan menyelamatkan warga desanya. Meskipun ia juga sadar betul ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Zoro melanjutkan ketika melihat Nami hanya terdiam, "Yang kedua adalah kekuasaan. Kekuasaan yang tidak seimbang membuat kami serakah. Dan yang ketiga," Zoro terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab kalem. "dan yang ketiga adalah _wanita_."

Nami memandang Zoro terkejut, hendak protes. Tapi Zoro lebih dulu melanjutkan, "Wanita bisa menggoyahkan keteguhan hati kami. Lebih mengerikan dari kedua hal sebelumnya. Sensei pernah bilang suatu saat kami akan berhadapan dengan ketiga hal diatas dan salah satu atau ketiganya akan sangat sulit kami hadapi." Zoro tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "kedua hal pertama tadi, harta dan kekuasaan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kedua hal itu tidak pernah menggangguku."

"Berarti yang akan sulit aku hadapi adalah wanita." Zoro memandang lurus ke arah Nami, dengan suaranya yang berat, lirih ia berkata, "setidaknya sekarang aku tau kau kelemahan terbesarku."

Pipi Nami memerah meskipun ia tidak bisa memastikan ucapan Zoro adalah pujian atau hinaan.

"Aku harap sekarang kau bisa mengerti dan tidak salah paham sebelum menuntutku dengan tagihan-tagihan tidak masuk akal lainnya." jawab Zoro memalingkan badannya kearah teropong, mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu sepihak.

Nami yang merasa terusir melangkah keluar dari ruang pengintai dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

**Halo sylph here, salam kenal semua.**

**Bagimana ceritanya? suka? kurang suka? benci? silahkan tinggalkan komentar atau tebakan kalian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apakah Nami akan melupakan kejadian semalam? ataukah Nami memutuskan mengambil tindakan ceroboh dan mengganggu ketenangan jiwa Zoro? selamat berfantasi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TsuNami**

**One Piece**

**Credit to : Eiichiro Oda Sensei**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Game**

Dengan jengkel Zoro mengelap lantai ruang latihannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, yang Zoro bersihkan adalah sisa cairan Nami. Namun cairan ini bukan cairan yang sama dimalam ia menemukan Nami masturbasi di barbellnya, kejadian tersebut sudah lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu. Yang membuat Zoro jengkel adalah Nami bukannya berhenti sejak kejadian itu tapi justru terus melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan sekarang lebih sering, hampir tiap hari Zoro menemukan cairan itu menggenang lengket di barbell dan lantainya.

Frustasi, Zoro melempar kain pelnya, tidak peduli untuk membereskan bekas peralatan mengepelnya. Ia memilih menghilangkan kejengkelannya dengan melakukan pushup. Sensei memang benar, wanita hanyalah pengganggu jiwa, penyihir! Lebih parah lagi, wanita yang mengganggunya adalah Nami si kucing pencuri yang pasti punya banyak cara untuk membuatnya jengkel. Zoro bertekat untuk lebih meneguhkan hatinya dan menghindari Nami bagaimanapun.

Tapi sebenarnya Zoro lupa atau sengaja melupakan pelajaran lain yang diajarkan senseinya terkait ketiga hal yang mengganggu jiwa tersebut.

Pikiran Zoro lebih terpusat pada hal lain yang membuat Zoro jengkel, ia terlalu murah hati membiarkan Nami seenaknya menggunakan Barbellnya. Ia tidak bisa mengancam seperti yang sering Nami lakukan padanya, ia juga tidak bisa mengadukan Nami pada lebih parah lagi, Nami tetap bertingkah sama terhadapnya didepan kru yang lain. Tidak menunjukkan rasa takut atau penyesalan sekalipun sejak kejadian itu.

Ketika akhirnya Zoro berhasil melupakan kejengkelannya, ia sudah kehilangan hitungannya ketika suara si koki mesum memerintahkannya untuk makan malam.

~O~

Suatu malam, Zoro sedang senang. Usopp baru saja memberikan kursi lipat yang baru untuknya. Kursi itu cukup panjang dan bisa digunakan untuk tidur. mirip dengan kursi pantai milik Nami yang selalu dia gunakan untuk berjemur. Namun lebih bagus karena Usopp memberikan spon dikursi itu. Ia menaruh kursi tersebut disamping teropong agar ia bisa mengawasi sekitar sambil tiduran.

Malam itu seperti biasa, Zoro duduk mengintai. Ia membawa koran edisi hari itu beserta sebotol sake untuk menemaninya. Pandangannya fokus dilaut gelap yang tenang, cahaya bulan hanya samar-samar menerangi.

Tubuhnya tegang sebentar, ia bisa merasakan hawa seseorang disekitarnya. Tangannya refleks menyentuh pedangnya. Setelah menyadari siapa itu, ia kembali duduk diam memandang ke dalam teropong. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Nami yang telah masuk kedalam ruang pengintai.

"Wah, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Nami santai seakan menanyakan kabar cuaca hari itu. Zoro yang ditanya justru diam bersandar ke kursinya, masih mengabaikan Nami. "Bagus lah kalau tidak." Simpul Nami sekenanya.

Dari posisinya, Zoro bisa menentukan jarak mereka, ia tau Nami sedang berdiri di dekat barbell di tengah ruangan. Zoro juga bisa mendengar suara resleting yang ditarik turun. Eh?

Zoro berbalik terkejut sekaligus jengkel, "Oi, apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sedang berjaga?"

Nami tersenyum licik melepaskan celananya, "tadikan aku sudah tanya, apa aku mengganggumu?" Zoro mengernyit, ia tau apa yang hendak dilakukan Nami. Hal tu justru semakin membuatnya jengkel. Sudah berkali-kali ia harus mengelap sisa cairan Nami. Tidak lagi malam ini,"kau tidak ada habisnya ya? Kalau sudah selesai bersihkan sendiri cairanmu itu." Ucap Zoro dingin. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap keluar. Kali ini ia meraih koran, berusaha tenggelam di dalam berita itu, mengabaikan Nami yang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya."Oh ya? Ku pikir kau akan menyukai hadiah itu mengingat pada awalnya kau menjilatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan."

Zoro menggeram, sampai mati pun ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu. Sialnya, indera Zoro yang sudah diasah jelas lebih peka dengan setiap gerakan dan suara disekitarnya. Dari posisinya, ia bisa mendengar gesekan kain bikini Nami dengan gagang besi barbellnya. ia menggengam pinggiran korannya dengan erat, membuatnya kusut, masih berusaha mengabaikan Nami. Namun tarikan napas Nami yang mulai memberat diselingi suara desahan tertahan membuyarkan konsentrasi Zoro sepenuhnya.

Ia juga tau, Nami sedang menatapnya, ia bisa merasakan itu. Ia tau Nami menunggu reaksi darinya, tapi ia tidak akan kalah. Biarkan saja penyihir itu mau melakukan apa, ia akan dengan sekuat tenaga melawan godaan Nami.

Sepuluh menit Nami menari di gagang barbellnya, suatu aroma yang dikenal Zoro mulai menyeruak. Aroma yang membuat Zoro pusing, namun sejujurnya membuat ia sedikit ketagihan. Ia bisa membayangkan rasanya, rasa yang unik, sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi ia tidak membenci rasanya. Imajinasinya melayang jauh, ketika ia secara tidak sadar menjilati asal cairan itu, saat hidungnya dipenuhi aroma itu. Wajah Zoro tiba-tiba memerah merasakan celananya yang menyempit. Sialan kau Nami, pikir Zoro.

Zoro berusaha menjaga kontrol dirinya, ia meletakkan koran yang telah kusut digenggamannya, menutup kedua matanya, menjalankan latihan yang diajarkan gurunya. Zoro berkonsentrasi, menarik napas, menghirup aroma citrus, keringat dan aroma cairan Nami memenuhinya. Eh?

Zoro membuka matanya terkejut mendapati Nami telah duduk dipangkuannya. Memenuhi penglihatannya dengan dada penuh Nami dan rambut orangenya yang panjang. Zoro mendelik marah melihat seringai khas Nami, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nami menurunkan pinggulnya, duduk nyaman dipangkuan Zoro, menindih kejantanan Zoro, membuat Zoro membelalakkan matanya. Kini pandangan mereka sejajar. "aku sudah bosan dengan barbellmu Zoro." Ucap Nami dengan nada malas. Ia meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas pundak Zoro, senyumnya terkembang sempurna merasakan kejantanan Zoro.

"Bukan urusanku," Balas Zoro.

"Uhh-humm" senandung Nami tersenyum sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kejantanan Zoro, mengantarkan sensasi baru disekujur tubuh Zoro hingga keujung jarinya.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan dengan barbell itu, gunakan saja benda lain, gagang panci atau kalau perlu gunakan saja hidung Usopp." Kata Zoro sedingin mungkin, mengabaikan debaran dicelananya.

"iiiiissshhh...! kau menyebalkan sekali!" sentak Nami. Ia merasa jengkel sekaligus jijik mendengar penuturan Zoro. Kebiasaan barunya itu, sekali lagi, bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bahkan punya alasan baru kenapa ia berkali-kali melakukannya disini, dan melakukan ini pada Zoro dan bukan pada yang lain. Sejak ia kepergok Zoro, Nami tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si pendekar itu, bahkan ketika masturbasi, membayangkan Zoro justru semakin membuatnya bergairah. Ia ingin Zoro, ia ingin berada dalam pelukan Zoro. Dan ia ingin Zoro melakukan hal yang sama, hanya memikirkannya. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk itu. Ia akan menggunakan taktik lain hingga Zoro bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Setidaknya ia sudah memegang kartu bagus, ia adalah kelemahan Zoro. Cepat atau lambat sang pendekar pasti akan mengijinkannya jatuh kepelukannya.

Zoro hanya bisa terpaku menatap Nami yang jengkel, pipinya bersemu merah menggembung, bibirnya yang merah ranum mengerucut sebal. Sebutir keringat menetes dari dahi Nami, turun hingga keujung rahangnya seperti kristal bening. Zoro menahan diri untuk tidak menjilat tetesan itu.

"Aku datang untuk melakukan negosiasi." Ucap Nami sembari mengibas rambut panjangnya, melemparkan feromon yang kuat.

Zoro menatap curiga, satu hal yang ia pelajari tentang Nami, jangan pernah bernegosiasi dengan Nami, karena kau pasti kalah. Apalagi dalam masalah uang, ia bisa membuatmu mengutang hingga tujuh turunan. Apalagi bernegosiasi dalam posisi seperti ini, dimana Nami menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan erotis menekan-nekan daerah intim mereka bersamaan. Nami akan menang bahkan tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun, ia akan memaksa Zoro mengeluarkan segala hal yang dimiliki Zoro, termasuk iblis yang bersembunyi didalam celananya, ketakutan dengan kutukan yang akan dilontarkan penyihir Nami.

"Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dinegosiasikan." jawab Zoro, ia menelan ludah berat.

Nami tertawa lengking, "Bercintalah denganku." kali ini ia menekankan dadanya ke Zoro, pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas. Nami berusaha menebak ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan korbannya.

"tidak mau." Jawab Zoro cepat dan santai, seakan-akan yang dia tolak hanyalah pengamen yang meminta uang dengan menjual suara murahan mereka.

Sedikit jengkel dan sakit hati dengan penolakan langsung Zoro, namun Nami tidak langsung main pukul seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Meskipun Zoro menolak tapi sejak tadi ia tidak juga menghentikan gerakan pinggul Nami atau menjauhi Nami, itu berarti permainan bahkan masih jauh dari garis finish. "Kenapa tidak?" tanya Nami kalem.

"Karena bukan mukhrim." Jawab Zoro asal.

"mu-muk apa?" tanya Nami kaget dengan jawaban Zoro.

"ck, itu istilah di alabasta untuk dua orang pria dan wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah untuk bersama. Katanya mendatangkan dosa."

"kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengingat istilah aneh kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk mengingat arah jalanan hah?" tanya Nami jengkel. "berikan aku alasan lebih masuk akal."

Zoro menghela napas, sejak tadi ia sebenarnya sudah pusing, bukan hanya dari permintaan Nami yang aneh tapi karena aroma cairan Nami yang menguar disekitarnya, seakan menghipnotisnya. Dan gerakan erotis Nami justru memperburuk batas kesadarannya. Dengan sedikit kasar Zoro menjauhkan Nami dari tubuhnya. Matanya menjauhi tatapan terkejut Nami, "Aku tidak mau Nami. Kau cari orang lain saja untuk kau ajak bermain!" Bentak Zoro keras. Zoro kali ini benar-benar kesal. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nami yang hanya terdiam, ia sebenarnya takut telah menyakiti Nami. Saat mengangkat pandangannya kali ini gantian ekspresi Zoro yang berubah terkejut saat melihat Nami menggigit bibirnya gemetaran menahan air mata yang membuat matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Zoro sadar telah membuat Nami menangis, menyakiti Nami. Sialan, Kutuk Zoro dalam hati.

Nami kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya mengalir deras. Yang menyakiti hatinya bukanlah karena Zoro membentaknya, tapi ucapan Zoro yang menyuruhnya bermain dengan pria lainlah yang membuatnya sakit hati. Walaupun enggan ia akui, tapi Nami sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta pada sang pendekar keras kepala itu. Mana mau ia melakukannya dengan pria lain jika ia sudah menemukan orang yang dicintainya?

Zoro yang merasa bersalah kebingungan, menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Nami memang kelemahan terbesarnya.

Melihat Nami menangis benar-benar mengganggunya, sama mengganggunya ketika pedang kuina hilang. Membuatnya kelabakan. Dengan ragu Zoro meraih tangan Nami, menjauhkannya dari wajah Nami. Nami masih menangis, hidung dan pipinya memerah, ia terlihat sesengukan. "Berhentilah menangis," pinta Zoro. "Aku minta maaf."

Nami yang mendengar permintaan maaf Zoro hanya sesengukan tertunduk, masih menjauhkan pandangannya dari Zoro. Tanpa Zoro sadari Nami tersenyum pelan, rencananya berhasil. "Oi, kau mau memaafkanku tidak?" tanya Zoro sekali lagi.

Nami menjawab dengan memeluk Zoro erat. Menumpahkan berat tubuhnya ke sang pendekar. Zoro menghela napas pelan, sekali lagi setuju dengan sensei, wanita memang pengganggu yang paling sulit dilawan.

"Akan aku maafkan jika kamu mau bercinta denganku." ucap Nami dengan suaranya yang entah bagaimana kembali ceria seperti sedia kala seakan ia tidak pernah menangis.

Zoro yang terkejut dan merasa ditipu dengan airmata itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Nami namun Nami mendekapnya dengan erat, tertawa, enggan melepas pelukannya. "aku tetap tidak mau." jawab Zoro kali ini dengan Nada berat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nami yang akhirnya menyerah dengan pelukannya, dan menatap ekspresi datar Zoro.

"aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan istriku." Jawab Zoro, ia berharap kali ini alasannya lebih bisa diterima Nsmi.

"Kalau begitu kita akan menikah." Jawab Nami senang. Ia merasa yakin Zoro tidak memiliki teman wanita, atau orang yang disukainya. Tashigi pengecualian, ia hanya orang yang mirip teman kecil Zoro. Kemenangan miliknya.

Zoro mengusap wajahnya, 'wanita ini gila' pikirnya. "Dengar Nami, aku masih tidak mengerti apa permainan yang kau coba mainkan. Tapi aku tidak akan menikahimu. Aku masih memiliki tujuan yang ingin kulakukan. Apa kau lupa yang kemarin ku katakan tentang tiga hal yang akan menghadang dalam mencapai tujuan hidup? Aku rasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku."

Zoro melanjutkan, "lagi pula Nami, aku juga yakin kau juga punya tujuan hidupkan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja waktumu untuk itu dibanding harus menggangguku?" Masih jengkel, Zoro terus berbicara menceramahi Nami. Hal ini merupakan rekor terpanjang Zoro berbicara, dua paragraf! Dan ia belum puas.

"Dan lagi Nami, kenapa kau harus menggangguku. Kalau yang kau inginkan hanya bercinta, minta saja sama yang lain. Aku yakin seratus persen si koki mesum itu akan dengan senang hati menerima jika kau memintanya." Ucap Zoro ketus lalu mendorong Nami lepas dari pangkuannya. Zoro berdiri lalu melangkah cepat keluar. Apapun permainan yang ingin Nami mainkan, ia tidak akan ikut, itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menang dari penyihir itu.

Tanpa Zoro sadari, Nami masih berdiri di posisinya lama, menangis dengan keras. menangis atas penolakan Zoro serta betapa sulit Nami mengatakan perasaannya, ia yang salah. Ia seharusnya mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, dengan cara yang tepat dan bukan seperti ini. Nami merasa bodoh. Zoro berhak mendapat perlakuan yang lebih baik. Ia menyesal telah memperlakukan Zoro seperti itu.


End file.
